


Glowing Heart

by Error403HRD



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, I wrote this a few days after Valentine's lol, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Prompt Fill, The boys being good friends, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, bc Hylia knows Sky wouldn't have been able to do all that alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: Sky cupped Sun's cheek and smiled.(My entry for the LU Discord's 2nd Anniversary Writing Competition.)(Prompt: Celebration)
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Kudos: 1





	Glowing Heart

Wild smiled as he hung the white, red, and yellow banners. Legend had done an amazing job with them, and Wild was glad he'd taken it seriously. Sky was going to be so happy.

"Cook! You're supposed to be in the kitchen!" Wild turned to see Warriors running up to him and gave a grin as he jumped down from the ledge.

"Captain! Hah, sorry, but no one else was doing it-" Warriors waved him off, pushing him into the nearest house with an air of nervousness, looking around the sky for any sign of the loftwings.

"Yeah yeah, but you'd better hurry it up! They'll be here in an hour at most, you think that's enough time, or will we need the Sailor to distract them a little longer?" Wild shrugged walking toward the kitchen, mentally going through the list of things he'd have to make,

"I should have plenty of time, everything that takes longer than that is already made. Now you go back to bossing the others around, Captain. We all know you have no place in the kitchen." Warriors let out an offended squawk as Wild pushed him out the door. He tied on his apron and prepared to get to work.

♡

Time huffed, looking around the Bazaar, something was missing, he's sure of it. 

"Something bothering you, Old Man?" Time paid Legend no heed and looked around the elaborately decorated area. Personally, he thought it was a bit much, but it was Sky's idea and all of the shopkeepers agreed to let him rent the area, so he bit his tongue. Instead, he pointed to the back of the Bazaar with a stage and a conspicuously large space left undecorated,

"Yes, that looks a little empty, doesn't it, Vet?" Legend raised an eyebrow before giving a grin; he raised his hands to cup his mouth and yelled,

"Shortstack! Bring it in! And if you drop it, not even Hylia will be able to save you!" Time looked at the entrance before choking as Four carried in a giant heart; it looked to be made of wood, stained perfectly and with small golden accents to bring it to life. It absolutely towered over the smallest hero. Four scowled at Legend,

"Why did you have me doing this instead of Twi, or someone that's actually taller than this _thing!?_ " Legend smirked as he helped raise the heart onto the little hook he'd made for it, just to make sure Four didn't somehow mess it up.

"Because it's funny."

Time rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking over the giant heart with appreciation. It looked oddly refined, and he's sure that it would look absolutely tacky if it were decorated to stand out.

A whistle sounded from the entrance, Warriors leaned against a pole as he took a look around the room, having just missed Four struggling to carry something twice his size.

"Wow, Legend you really outdid yourself, as much as it pains me to say." Four huffed, refraining from making a rude remark, and Legend smirked as he wandered away from the heart,

"Say it again, because this is-"

"Not the time," Twilight came from behind Warriors, looking a little frazzled, "Four, go help Wild decorate the cake, and if you see Hyrule, tell him that he needs to get into position quickly. Wind can only distract Sun for so long." Four gave Twilight a nod and raced out the doors, glad to be actually helping with something. He'd been stuck with that stupid heart for at least half an hour.

♡

Wind hoped the others were ready, especially since he saw Twilight and Groose running in his peripheral. Sun gave Wind a smile,

"Did you enjoy the ride? Blupee would be honored to give you another." Wind gave a nod, smile shining brightly as Sky dismounted Crimson,

"I did! It's almost as good as a boat, but nothing beats sailing!" Sky walked over and grinned, taking Sun's hand,

"Well, the others should be loitering in the Bazaar, if Hyrule didn't get lost that is. It is about dinner time anyway, so we should probably find Wild." Sun giggled and Sky's face went red. Wind gave him a thumbs up,

"Well, what're we waiting for!? The longer we wait, the more likely we are to miss out on Wild's cooking!" Sun smiled at his enthusiasm and tugged Sky along, racing to catch up with Wind, 

"Lead the way then, Little Pirate! I want to taste the food you praise so often!" 

Wind hoped he wasn't messing this up by running over instead of taking it slow. He really hoped they were all set up, because if they weren't, this was about to get really awkward. And Legend better have remembered the lights, because Wind's little trick wouldn't work without them!

Sun paused, taking in the beautifully decorated square, "Oh, did I miss something? The decorations weren't up when we left." Sky gave her a sheepish grin, unable to control the redness spreading through his cheeks,

"If you did, then I did." Sun gave him a smile, but continued dragging him once she realized that Wind was ahead of them.

When Wind entered the Bazaar, it was dark, and he grinned as relief spread through him; they were ready. Sky led Sun onto the stage, much to her confusion, and Wind pulled out his Wind Waker.

Perfectly timed, the enchanted lanterns turned on just as they started floating around the couple. From the dark, he heard a few ocarinas start to play, and a large red heart glowed dimly in the background. Sky cupped Sun's cheek and smiled, his blush visible even in the soft light,

"We've been together for exactly five years, and we've been best friends for much longer. You are the light of my life, you've been with me through thick and thin, and I don't know how, but you've managed to make me fall even deeper in love with you the more time we spend together. Without you, my life would be incomplete. All the trials we've faced, and yet we've still grown strong."

Hyrule, as a fairy, floated down among the lanterns and handed Sky a small black box before flittering away. Sky got down on one knee and Sun's eyes started to water, the smile she gave made her appear even more angelic in the soft light.

"Even when all was said and done, you still remained by my side. Always waking me up, always spending time with me, always teaching me new things. Zelda, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" Without a second of hesitation, Sun shot forward and embraced Sky, tears flowing from her eyes as her cheeks glowed a bright red,

"Yes! Yes of course!"

Sky slipped the ring on her finger and enveloped her in a kiss. Cheers sounded from the darkness. Slowly, the light bled in as the rest of the lanterns lit, the ones Wind manipulated settled themselves amongst the rest.

Before them was all of Skyloft, platters of food, and an ornately decorated room, the stalls all moved to make space. Wind waved around a pictograph and Wild held up his slate with a smile.

Gaepora strode forward, eyes watering and a proud smile on his face as he enveloped them in a warm hug. He gave Sky a chuckle, his voice tight with emotion,

"Welcome to the family."

The celebration commenced.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I figured I'd try fluff, since it's something I don't do very often and since it's for the LU Discord Birthday, I figured I'd try something new!
> 
> I like to think that Sun and Sky's anniversary later became Valentine's Day, just because they're the first King and Queen of Hyrule.
> 
> And yes, I will keep calling Sun's loftwing Blupee until I die.
> 
> _~~(we're going to ignore that i accidentally posted this when the rules said explicitly not to, because I am pretty bad at skim reading and it was well past midnight when I figured I'd join in alright. i'm glad i reread the rules because i would've been disqualified)~~ _


End file.
